Aspen
Aspen is a first-generation Forestry Pup. Aspen belongs to thispupsgottafly. Aspen has her own -verse, but you can use her in other -verses, with some modifications! Appearance Aspen is a Bernese Mountain Dog. She is a larger Pup (about the size of Chase or Everest), but looks bigger because of how fluffy she is. Aspen is marked like a typical BMD; she is predominately black, with auburn eyebrow and cheek "pips", markings on the side of her muzzle and legs; and white on her blaze, muzzle, chest, belly, paws and tail-tip. She is stocky and built for strength, not agility. Aspen's eyes are a deep gold color. Aspen's primary color is deep, forest green. She wears a green-and-black buffalo-check lumberjack hat and a dark green vest with a detachable furry collar for the winter. Her collar is kelly green. Aspen's symbol is a green aspen leaf on a lighter background. Personality Aspen is an adventure-seeking Pup who lives for a challenge, physical or mental. She is very athletic and loves nothing more than being outside in the great outdoors. Aspen loves a fast-paced, adventurous lifestyle, but as she's growing she's mellowing out and learning to simply sit and appreciate the world around her. She can be impatient, and loathes repeating herself or trying to teach those who won't listen to her. She definitely has a temper, but she's learning to control it. Aspen gets very frustrated when she finds herself rescuing the same people off the mountain over and over again. She just can't grasp why people don't follow basic safety rules! She is very strict when it comes to safety and despite her longing for action and adventure, she never lets herself or anyone else act in an unsafe way. Aspen is very proud and is reluctant to admit when she needs help. This leads to her biting off more than she can chew and eventually ending up in crisis and begging for aid. She then feels ashamed at having gotten into trouble so deeply, and ends up making her more reluctant to seek help in the future. She has yet to recognize how self-destructive she can be. As she grows into an adult, Aspen becomes much more calm and collected. She's a strict but loving mother and a devoted mate to Marshall. Likes Buffalo jerky, hanging out with Everest, spending time outdoors, football, her family Dislikes Incompetent hikers/campers, girly-girls, mushrooms, being cooped up inside Fears Deep water, dark caves Bio Aspen is the eldest of three pups, all born in different litters. When Aspen was born, her mother Laurel took a leave of absence from her job as a national park ranger. Though she never said so, Aspen always suspected her mom resented her pups for making her leave her beloved job. She did love being a mother though, so Laurel had two more pups with her mate Cedar. Once her youngest was weaned, Laurel went back to work for the park service, often leaving for weeks at a time while camping or conducting research. Aspen grew up under the watchful eye of her father Cedar, who despite his dangerous job, always made time for his three "pup-kins". After the events of Pups Get Lost, Aspen becomes an auxiliary member of the Paw Patrol. She still lives up on the mountain, but is called on rescues whenever she's needed. (ASPENVERSE) As the original pups grow into their teens, Aspen realizes she has a huge crush on Marshall. Later in their teens, Marshall (who has been oblivious as usual) finally notices Aspen, and quickly falls for her. The two marry in their mid 20s (or whatever the equivalent in dog years is, depending on what system you use) and after only a couple of months, Aspen finds herself pregnant with the twins. Family Cedar, her father, is a retired smokejumper/firefighter. Aspen looks up to him and seeks to emulate his calm, take-charge demeanor. Laurel, her mother, is a national park ranger. Since she was often out of town when Aspen was very young, she is not as close to her as she'd like to be, but the two are working on building their relationship and she loves her mother deeply. Aspen is extremely protective of her younger siblings, Spruce and Juniper. She is a natural worrier, and sometimes micromanages her family and close friends to protect them from what she sees as danger. Aspen thinks Spruce is a typical annoying brother, but loves him all the same. She worries constantly when he's out on a mission and won't relax until he's back, safe and sound. She takes great offense with his lackadaisical approach to rules and safety, and berates him whenever he breaks an important safety rule. She gets even more overprotective when he's diagnosed with type 1 diabetes. Aspen is closest to her sister, "Junie". She often protects Junie from her bullies and has threatened to rip someone's throat out more than once. She is loving towards her sister, but sometimes acts as a second mom and hounds her about eating right, wearing a coat, staying out of trouble, etc. Aspen would do absolutely anything for her family. (ASPENVERSE) In her late teens, Aspen begins dating Marshall, and despite her independent nature, the two become inseparable. They already spend a lot of time fighting forest fires together (even as Spruce grows up and takes over much of that role) and the two have a natural chemistry. When he proposes, she eagerly accepts, and a few months later, she has their two puppies, Timber and Daisy. She's a devoted mother who would defend her pups to the death, but she's not afraid of discipline and wants her pups to become upstanding members of the community. Friends Aspen gets along best with Everest, since some of their duties overlap. The two live away from the lookout on the mountain, and so spend a lot of time together. Everest becomes her puppies' favorite aunt and spoils them relentlessly. She doesn't know Zuma much, but figures he's nice enough. She doesn't like water, so she rarely sees him in action. (ASPENVERSE) Once Daisy is born and she starts showing an interest in water rescue, she gets to know him better. While she's not about to participate in any water missions, she's not afraid to make sure "Uncle Zuma" knows her pup had better come back safe and sound. She finds Rubble endearing, but a little annoying and over-enthusiastic. His bulldozer is a great help clearing away fallen trees, though. While she doesn't understand Skye's girliness, the two get along well and Aspen admires her bravery. (ASPENVERSE) She and Skye become closer when they both have their pups. They share pup-raising tips and watch over each other's puppies. Aspen thinks Chase can be a little stuck-up, but admires his determination and commitment to serving Adventure Bay. (ASPENVERSE) She appreciates his help as "Uncle Chase" when her pups are born, and watches over his and Skye's pups as well. Aspen considers Rocky a good friend, and commends him for always being prepared for anything. She frequently runs into Oslo around Adventure Bay and occasionally works with him on a rescue. Abilities As a Forestry pup, Aspen has a variety of duties relating to nature and the forest. Most commonly, Aspen is called on to rescue lost or stranded hikers and campers. She sometimes leads nature walks and group hikes. Aspen teaches safety classes and is sometimes called upon to clear fallen trees and debris to inhibit forest fires. During the summer, Aspen is called on to assist Marshall in fighting forest fires and monitoring controlled burns, though as her brother completes his training that role is falling more and more on him. She almost resents him for stealing Marshall's attention. Aspen also keeps an eye on the health of the forest and can diagnose various plant illnesses. She monitors the wild animal populations and their health, though that job will be passed on to Juniper when she's older. Pup Pack Aspen's pup-pack looks like a hiking backpack and is in the same dark green and black colors as her uniform. Her pup pack contains (among other things) granola bars, jerky, a water bottle, a first aid kit, a digital iPad-like field guide for various plants and animals, rope, and a walkie-talkie. When Aspen is called on to fight forest fires, she switches her pack to one much like Marshall's, with cannons that spray firefighting foam instead. She also wears protective goggles and boots. Vehicle Aspen's pup-house transforms into a Jeep-like vehicle in a shiny dark green color. Its trunk contains survival supplies like a tent, sleeping bags, emergency water and rations, blankets, signal flares, an axe, and a fire extinguisher. It has a winch on the front bumper, much like Chase's vehicle. Catchphrases "You're barking up the right tree!" "I'm serious about safety!" Trivia * Aspen is voiced by Jennifer Lawrence * Aspen is an Aries (born April 18th) Stories By Me * Pups Get Lost * Pups Stop the Poachers * Pups and the Blood Sugar Blues By Others Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Females Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Older Sibling Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Characters Category:Aspenverse